Cut!
by Criminal-S
Summary: Uzumaki Karin merasa sangat terganggu karena Sakura lebih cepat darinya untuk mendekati Sasuke. Tapi, suatu hari Karin mengetahui sekaligus mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiriannya. Tak di sangka, first timenya ketahuan oleh pujaan hati, Sasuke. / Fict challenge with Rei Jo: #redUzumaki. Abstrak.


**Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: yuri, lime. Sakura-butchy. KarinSaku. agak OOC.**

**Challenge with Rei Jo #redUzumaki**

**Terinpirasi dari Fict Brengsek! by Rei Jo-senpai.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura, namanya. Dia _power full_ dan cantik, tapi dia musuhku, Uzumaki Karin. Kami berdua sama-sama menyukai satu pria tampan sealam semesta bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak perang berakhir dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Konoha bersama sepupuku, Naruto, aku selalu bertemu dengan Sakura.

Bukan mauku! Aku hanya ingin berkunjung atau bertemu Sasuke tapi selalu Sakura yang kutemui. Kami sering berebut dan saling cari perhatian Sasuke sekali pun pemuda dingin itu tidak terlalu menggubris kami. Bahkan lama kelamaan dia merasa terganggu karena ulahku dan Sakura.

Aku sedang berjalan membawa sekotak bento yang di dalamnya sudah kusiapkan beberapa kepalan_ shushi._ Tapi di jalan, aku melihat Sakura sudah mendapati posisiku duluan! Sakura bersama Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi, sepertinya juga Sasuke sedang meminum sesuatu dari botol _pink_ yang kuketahui itu milik Sakura.

"Sasuke... ini kubawakan makan siang." ucapku dengan tersenyum manis memberikan kotak merahku.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah makan tau." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggoyangkan botol _pink_ yang terlihat kosong itu. "Nih dia juga sudah minum."

Baru saja aku menggerutu kesal duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke yang terlihat bersiap-siap kembali pun menoleh ke arahku dan mengambil kotakku. Aku langsung tersenyum tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke malah memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Berikan saja pada Sakura dari pada sia-sia."

"Wah, benarkah? Duh baiknyaaa..." Jawab Sakura belagak manis di depan Sasuke dengan kedua tangan saling memeluk di depan dada. Aku menganga, bisa-bisanya Sasuke memberikan itu pada Sakura!

"Ta-tapi... Sasukeee!"

"Hn, aku pergi dulu laporan ke kantor hokage."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan aku dengan Sakura yang sedang memakan lahap shushi buatanku. Hah, sia-sia deh.

"Jangan murung gitu, Karin-_chan!_ Ini enak kok." Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya dengan mulut penuh dan pandangan mengejek. Dasar jidat lebar sialan.

"Sudah habiskan saja!"

Aku pun membuang wajah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan antara aku dan Sakura saling menjatuhkan. Sialnya kali ini aku kalah, lihat saja besok!

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah ini kau ada acara tidak?"

"Tentu saja ada, dengan Sasuke!" ketusku sebal.

Sakura tertawa mengejek. "Yang benar saja, Sasuke-_kun_ kan pergi seminggu kedepan untuk misi. Ke Suna."

Mataku terbelalak. "Benarkah?"

"Hahaha. Tadi adalah perpisahan makan siangku loh sama Sasuke-_kun_. Dia akan berangkat nanti sore."

"APA!"

"Hei! Karin-_chan_ mau kemana! Tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir gusar di depan rumah besar Uchiha. Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu kedatangan Sasuke pulang dari kantor Hokage.

"Lama menunggu?" Aku menoleh dan yang terlihat malah Sakura.

"Aku tak menunggumu!"

Sakura terbahak sama sekali tidak mirip wanita. Mengerti aku sekarang kenapa dia banyak yang benci, benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku mengawasi gerak-geriknya yang sedang mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celana dan bergegas menuju pintu.

"Kau... kau punya kunci rumah Sas-sasuke?" tanyaku tak percaya dan menghampirinya, dia hanya memandangku bosan sambil membuka pintu besar itu.

"Lebih baik kau bantu aku saja, Sasuke memintaku untuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya."

"Eh?" Aku mengikuti Sakura yang naik ke lantai dua dan segera memasuki kamar besar yang ternyata adalah kamar Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku agak kesal karena bisa-bisanya Sasuke meminta tolong pada Sakura, padaku saja bisa kan?

"Jangan melamun, ayo!"

Sakura menarik tanganku dan kami pun masuk untuk membuka lemari. Dengan cekatan dia mengeluarkan beberapa baju Sasuke dan aku mengambil koper besar di samping lemari. Sial, aku jadi berpikir kami ini isterinya Sasuke. Enak saja, mana mau aku di madu.

"Lucu ya, kita seperti isterinya Sasuke saja." Sakura tertawa kecil sambil mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian dari lemari dan mengopernya padaku. Aku melirik tak suka.

"Enak saja, hanya aku yang jadi isterinya."

"Yayaya, lihat saja nanti."

Aku pun tak mendengar suaranya lagi dan sibuk menata baju-baju Sasuke. Senyumanku makin lebar kalau membayangkan bagaimana nanti jadi isteri Uchiha tampan itu. Hmmm, pasti menyenangkan! Tanpa sadar kupeluk baju Sasuke erat-erat hingga kusut.

"Ah tinggi sekali!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang mendongak ke atas lemari. Dia terlihat meraih-meraih kotak di atas sana, kotak yang cukup besar.

"Memangnya itu apa?"

"_Katana_ Sasuke yang lain." jawab Sakura acuh sambil melompat-lompat mencoba menggeser kotak itu. Aku naik ke atas ranjang dan sedikit kaget melihat ternyata kotak kayu yang di geser Sakura itu tidak bertutup, di dalamnya memang _katakana_ tapi tanpa sarung pelindung.

"Hei, bodoh! Awas itu tidak ada bungkusnya! Biar saja Sasuke yang mengambil nanti." saranku karena aku tahu _katana_ itu cukup berat dan tajam, ditambah dengan bungkusan kotak kayu tak bertutup tanpa sarung. Bahaya sekali. Aku pun turun untuk menghentikan Sakura namun sayang kotak itu keburu jatuh dan ujungnya melukai bahu kanan dekat leherku hingga bajuku sobek dan berdarah.

"AAAARRGH!"

"Karin-_chan!_" Sakura segera memindahkan katakana itu di tempat yang lebih aman dan menghampiriku.

"Untuk apa sih kau dekat-dekat!" omelnya sambil membantuku bangun dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur Sasuke, bau citrus tercium dari bantal yang kukenakan. Tangan Sakura terlihat akan membuka kemejaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Mengobati lukamu, diam saja!"

Sakura malah meneruskan melepas kancing dari kemeja ungu pudarku dan sensasi aneh pun terasa saat udara menyapa kulit perutku. Sakura juga menurunkan lengan kanan kemejaku agar lukaku dapat terlihat.

"Argh!"

"Lukanya tidak besar tapi cukup dalam."

"Aku tahu!" jawabku kesal menahan sakit sambil memegangi bahu kananku yang berada dekat luka, hanya menggenggamnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitku. Tangan Sakura meraih tangan kiriku yang memegangi bahu untuk terlepas sedangkan tangan Sakura yang lain memegangi lengan kananku. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan aku pun hanya melenguh di tengah keterkejutanku, saat bibir Sakura menempel dilukaku untuk menghisapnya pelan. Dada Sakura juga menempel agak erat di dadaku yang hanya berlapis bra hitam sekarang.

Sensasi aneh kurasakan saat Sakura terus menghisapnya dan anehnya tidak berhenti dan justru bergeser ke arah leherku.

"Mmmh..." aku berusaha berontak tetapi Sakura memegangi kedua lenganku dan tetap menghisap leherku. "Sakura! Apa yang akhh... kau lakukan?"

Dia melepas gigitannya dileherku dan bangun untuk menatap mataku, baru kusadari ternyata mata _emerald_ Sakura sangat bening dan cantik.

"Dari pada kita terus bertengkar untuk mendapatkan Sasuke," Sakura menaruh tangannya di atas lukaku untuk mengaliri _chakra_ penyembuh, dia pun mendekati wajahku sambil melanjutkan: "Lebih baik kita saja yang saling mendapatkan, bagaimana?"

Aku terbelalak saat bibirnya mendarat di atas bibirku, kulihat matanya terpejam seolah menikmati. Wajahku terasa panas dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Rasanya aku ingin berontak tapi lukaku terasa lebih baik saat masih disentuh tangan Sakura, juga perasaanku lebih tenang saat Sakura mengulum bibirku sambil tangannya yang lain mengelus rambut merahku.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya aku dapat menikmati pagutan kami, bibir merah mudanya terasa manis dan lembut saat mengulumi bibirku. Tanpa sadar pun kami berciuman lebih dalam dengan saling memagut dan berebut lidah satu sama lain. Kurasakan tangan Sakura tak lagi menyembuhkan luka bahuku, tangannya berpindah ke dadaku dan meremasnya.

"Karin-_chan_..."

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya lagi di leherku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah. Disisi lain aku berpikir bahwa aku masih normal, disisi lain juga aku tidak bisa menolak semua perlakuan Sakura padaku. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat saat dia bernapas di leherku dan meremas dadaku.

"Karin-_chan_, sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu." dia berbisik lagi di telingaku dan langsung mengulumnya, tangannya belum berhenti meremas dadaku bergantian. Aku kaget mendengarnya, jadi selama ini dia...? Tangan itu pun menarik bra ku ke atas dan rasanya sungguh lebih nikmat saat dia meremasku langsung dengan tangannya.

"Aku juga berpura-pura masih menyukai Sasuke. Niatku hanya ingin mengganggumu agar tidak berdekatan dengan pantat bebek itu."

Sakura meremas dadaku semakin kencang. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku berusaha agar tidak bersuara. Rasanya malu kalau dia mendengar desahanku karena menikmati perlakuannya.

"Kenapa diam?"

Sakura meraba perutku dan tangannya menelusup ke celana pendekku tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Sekarang tangan itu mengelus-elus daerah sensitifku dan anehnya aku tidak bisa melakukan penolakan apa pun.

"Mendesahlah, Karin-_chan_..."

"Aghhh!"

Desahanku pun tak dapat kutahan lagi saat satu jarinya menembusku, dia melumat bibirku dan memaksaku berteriak lebih keras dalam mulutnya saat dia tambahkan satu jari lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua wanita cantik itu masih bergulat di atas ranjang, saling mendesah, saling menghisap dan melumat satu sama lain. Gerakan perempuan berambut gulali itu menggebu-gebu tapi tetap tak menyakiti luka perempuan berambut merah di bawahnya. Mereka terlihat asyik saling menindih dan mengadu buah dada, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang.

"Hei, _ladies_."

Seperti adegan yang layarnya pecah, mereka membatu mengenali suara itu dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Berdirilah di sana Uchiha Sasuke dengan menarik sudut bibirnya dan melipat tangan bersandar pada pintu yang tidak tertutup sama sekali. Mata _onyx-nya_ memeberti tatapan meremehkan.

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku tantang kalian, dua lawan satu."

* * *

**jiyaaaaah, lanjut? jadi 3some sakusasukarin, rusak dong pair KarinSakunya? judulnya gak nyambung haha :D setelah kemarin di fb ribut soal uzumaki mana yang lebih hot, karin atau kushina. akhirnya saya dan jo-senpai bikin challenge :D walau dengan akhiran tidak jelas begini. yaaak jo-senpai maaf cuma seperti ini adanya, mohon di terima. wkwkwk di tunggu jawaban challenge-nya! buat pembaca, terimakasih! kalau sempat review ya**


End file.
